Pokemon Johto Legacy
by TheKAM1993
Summary: Rocky Grayson begins his first journey throughout the Johto Region. Along with his friends Jimmy and Lyra they must team up to stop the evil plans of Team Neon.


Chapter 1: A Legend is Born

"Hail Lord Necrolei!" many people in similar outfits shouted.

"Ah thank you my minions, it is great to be your new ruler," Necrolei said while waving to his minions.

Necrolei then sat down in his new throne.

"But now the time has come to take control of the heart and the soul of the Johto Region!" He shouted as he pointed his staff in the air.

"Necrolei! Necrolei!" The minions shouted.

"The Johto Region shall be mine!" Necrolei shouted with laughter.

In a small town in the southern area of the Johto Region was young boy who's lifelong dream was to become a Pokemon Champion.

"Tomorrow begins the era of me Rocky Grayson!" he shouted in excitement.

Rocky's bedroom door then flew open.

"Rocky it is ten thirty go to bed now," His mother told him.

Rocky quickly jumped onto his bed and covered up. His mom then closed the door and went back down stairs. Rocky then turned on the TV. A battle was going on.

"Welcome to the Championship finals where the winner of this battle will become the new Champion!" The announcer shouted.

A man with spiky red hair and a cape was seen on the TV.

"Hey it's the dragon master Lance!" Rocky said in excitement.

"Dragonite use thunder!" Lance shouted as he pointed towards his opponents Pokemon.

"Houndoom dodge and use Fire Blast!" The woman commanded her Pokemon.

Houndoom leapt into the air and evaded Dragonite's attack. Houndoom then took a deep breath and released an enormous blast of fire. Dragonite swatted the attack away with its tail.

"Using a fire type attack on a dragon type, bad move," Lance said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine then, use Shadow Ball!" The woman shouted.

Rocky began dozing off and couldn't stay awake.

"Rocky wake up a package came for you," Rocky's mom said to him.

Rocky slowly opened his eyes and saw his mom above him.

"Package?" Rocky said with a confused look.

Rocky slowly rose up and saw the package on the counter. Rocky got out of bed and ran over to the package. He tore the box open in excitement but was instantly depressed.

"An egg? What am I supposed to do eat it?" Rocky asked his mom.

"Oh no sweetie this isn't that kind of egg. This is a Pokemon Egg from a friend of mine in the Hoenn Region," She told him.

"Oh wow! I wonder what kind of Pokemon is in it," Rocky said in excitement.

Rocky's mom then tossed clean clothes onto his bed.

"Alright time for you to get ready, you go ahead and clean up and I'll pack up your backpack," She told him.

"Alright mom," Rocky said as he took off out of the room.

Rocky ran into the bathroom and turned on the water in the bath tub. He then stripped down and jumped in.

The door bell then rang. Rocky's mom quickly walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Good morning Ms. Grayson is Rocky ready yet?" A young girl asked her.

"No Lyra he is getting cleaned up right now," His mom told her.

"Oh okay I guess I can wait on him," Lyra said as she walked inside.

Lyra then sat down on the couch. Rocky's mom then headed back up stairs to pack things up.

Rocky was in the bathroom putting on his clothes.

"Gloves check, headband Check, awesome looking sneakers check," Rocky said while brushing his teeth.

Rocky then spit in the sink and opened the door.

"Now to wait on mom," Rocky said as he walked over to the staircase.

He then jumped onto the rail and slid down. He then walked into the living room and noticed Lyra.

"Hey what're you doing here Lyra?" Rocky asked.

"Oh I just came to see if you were ready," She told him as she got up.

"Well I am now," Rocky said to her while smiling.

Rocky's mom then walked downstairs with his backpack and egg.

"Here you go sweetie, you are all ready," She said as she handed him his things.

"Thanks mom," Rocky said to her.

His mom then hugged him and began crying.

"Oh not now mom," Rocky said with an embarrassed look.

Lyra began giggling.

Rocky then got free from his mom's grip and ran to the door.

"Okay mom bye I love you!" He shouted as he quickly opened the door and ran out.

"Hey wait up!" Lyra shouted as she ran after him.

Rocky was running through the neighbor with Lyra right behind him.

"Rocky slow down!" Lyra shouted.

"No way, I want to make it to the lab quick," Rocky told her as he kept running.

Lyra then stopped running and fell to her knees breathing heavily.

"Oh why did Jimmy make me go get him," Lyra said to herself.

Rocky stopped at the entrance to the lab. He reached for the handle. The door then suddenly flew open and smacked Rocky in the face. Rocky then fell flat on his back.

"Oh Rocky are you alright?" A boy asked him as he walked out.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rocky told him as he rubbed his face.

Rocky then looked up and saw his friend Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Rocky said as he jumped up.

Jimmy then smiled but he then noticed Lyra was missing.

"Hey where's Lyra?" Jimmy asked Rocky.

"She was right behind me," he told Jimmy.

Rocky then turned around and saw Lyra in the distance walking slowly towards them. Lyra then slowly walked up and fell to her knees.

"Rocky why did you have to run so fast?" She asked.

"Because we are just three houses down the street," Rocky pointed out.

"Hey Rocky!" His mom shouted to him.

"Hey Mom!" Rocky said to his mom.

Lyra was embarrassed.

"So are you guys going to get your first Pokemon now?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes I am," Rocky said in excitement.

Rocky then opened the door and walked into the lab with Lyra and Jimmy behind him.

"About time you other kids got here," A man said as Rocky and the others entered.

"Right as I was going to find them they arrived Professor Elm," Jimmy told him.

"Alright Rocky and Lyra come with me," Elm said as he walked into another room.

Rocky and Lyra followed behind him. Jimmy then slowly walked in behind them.

Elm then flicked on the lights. At the front of the room was a case with three poke balls inside.

"Oh man I'm so excited," Rocky said to the others.

"Calm down Rocky," Elm said as he opened up the case.

Elm then picked up the tray with the three poke balls on them. He then walked over to the kids.

"Well seeing as how Jimmy already chose his Pokemon there are only two left," Elm said as he took the empty Poke Ball off the tray.

"So Jimmy which one did you choose?" Lyra asked.

"You'll see," Jimmy told her.

"So Cyndaquil and Chikorita are the only ones left?" Rocky asked as he noticed the emblems on the poke balls.

"That's correct," Elm said to them.

Elm then tossed the poke balls into the air. They came open with a burst of light. Two small creatures then landed on the ground with smiles on their faces.

"Aw they're so cute!" Lyra shouted in joy.

"Chiko," Chikorita said as he walked slowly towards them.

Cyndaquil sat down and yawned. It then sneezed and smoke flew out of its mouth.

"Ah cool you already know smokescreen," Rocky said while coughing.

"Quil," Cyndaquil said while nodding.

Rocky then picked up Cyndaquil.

"I think I made my choice," Rocky said with a smile.

"Cynda," Cyndaquil said as he blew smoke in his face.

"I think it likes you already Rocky," Lyra said as she picked up Chikorita.

"Chikori!" Chikorita shouted as it cuddled up to Lyra.

"Alright now that you have your Pokemon Rocky let's have a battle," Jimmy said as he pulled a Poke Ball out.

"A battle already?" Rocky asked as he turned around.

"Oh please go outside if you're going to battle," Elm said with a nervous look.

Everyone then walked outside.

"Alright Cyndaquil you ready?" Rocky asked.

"Quil," Cyndaquil said with a nod.

"Totodile let's do this!" Jimmy shouted as he tossed his Poke Ball out.

The ball came open and Totodile appeared in the light.

"Toto," Totodile said as he crossed his arms.

Cyndaquil and Totodile began glaring at each other.

"Can we make this quick guys?" Lyra asked.

"Oh I'll make it quick," Jimmy said as he clenched his fist.

"Bring it on!" Rocky shouted as Cyndaquil's back flared up.

"Begin the battle," Elm said as he fixed his glasses on his face.

"Totodile use scratch!" Jimmy shouted as he pointed towards Cyndaquil.

Totodile then took off towards Cyndaquil as its claws began glowing.

"Cyndaquil use smokescreen!" Rocky ordered his pokemon.

Cyndaquil then blew a cloud of dark smoke from its mouth at Totodile. Totodile began clawing through the smoke.

"Now Cyndaquil tackle attack!" Rocky shouted.

Jimmy then looked in the air and saw Cyndaquil falling towards the smoke cloud.

"Ugh Totodile watch out!" Jimmy shouted.

"Toto?" Totodile said with a confused look as the smoke cleared.

Cyndaquil then landed head first onto Totodile's head. The two then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, it's a draw," Elm said to them.

Rocky then walked over to Cyndaquil and picked him up.

"Hey you did great buddy," Rocky said as he hugged it.

"Quil," Cyndaquil said with a smile.

Elm then walked over to the kids.

"Alright before you leave you will need these," Elm said as he handed items to them.

"Oh wow a Pokedex!" Rocky said in excitement.

"Yep and you get Poke balls and a Pokegear too," Elm said with a smile.

"I've always wanted a Pokegear," Lyra said as she took one.

"Now I have already registered your numbers to each of them as well as your parent's numbers," Elm told them.

"Alright thanks Professor," Jimmy said as he put the Pokegear in his pocket.

"The next town is Cherrygrove City which is about ten miles from here, so you should reach there by night time," Elm said to the kids.

"Oh I'll make it there before night time, right Cyndaquil," Rocky said as he looked down at Cyndaquil.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil said in excitement.

"Well I'm off," Jimmy said to them as he began walking away.

"Hey Jimmy wait," Rocky said to him.

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked.

"Why don't we travel to Cherrygrove together, I mean we're not used to traveling alone," Rocky told him.

"You know that's a good idea," Lyra said to them.

"Fine then let's go," Jimmy said as he continued walking.

Rocky and Lyra then caught up to him and they approached the town exit. Rocky then turned around and looked back at NewBark Town.

"Goodbye mom and you too Professor Elm, wish us all luck," Rocky said as he waved at the town.

"Alright guys, now that we have entered a route that means we can find new pokemon or even new trainers like us," Jimmy told the others.

"Hey there cutie," Lyra said as she bent down.

Rocky and Jimmy then turned around and saw Lyra surrounded by Sentrets.

"Lyra!" They both shouted in fear.

"What these cuties won't hurt us," Lyra said as a sentret began digging in her backpack.

Lyra then looked over her shoulder and saw the ringed tail sticking out. She then grabbed the tail and pulled the sentret out.

"Hey stay out of my backpack!" Lyra shouted.

The sentret then began scratching Lyra's face. Lyra then dropped the sentret and fell down.

"Sentret," The Sentret said with an evil smile.

"Why you!" Lyra shouted in anger as she got up.

She then threw her poke ball at Sentret. The ball hit Sentret on the head and it opened and pulled Sentret inside. The ball then hit the ground and began shaking. The ball then stopped shaking.

"Lyra just caught a Pokemon without having to weaken it," Jimmy said with a shocked look.

"Yippee! I got a new Pokemon," Lyra said as she danced around.

"Uh Lyra we've got a problem," Rocky said to her.

Lyra then turned around and saw hundreds of Sentret running towards them.

"Run!" Rocky shouted in fear.

A Sentret then jumped onto Rocky's back and unzipped his backpack.

"Hey get out of there!" Rocky shouted as he pulled the Sentret out.

The Sentret went flying through the air with something in its hands.

"My egg!" Rocky shouted.

The Sentret then opened the egg case and took the egg out.

"Give me my egg back!" Rocky shouted as he chased after the Sentret.

"Since when did Rocky have an egg?" Jimmy asked Lyra.

"Since this morning when it arrived in the mail," She told him.

Rocky then stopped running and took out a Poke Ball.

"Cyndaquil help me out!" Rocky shouted as he hurled the ball.

The ball came open and Cyndaquil landed in front of Rocky.

"Cyndaquil get my egg back!" Rocky shouted as he pointed at the Sentret with his egg.

Cyndaquil then went chasing after the Sentret. The Sentret then ran up into a tree. Cyndaquil tried to climb but it couldn't.

"Tackle the tree Cyndaquil," Rocky told Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil then began tackling the tree. The Sentret was holding onto the egg and a branch to keep from falling. Behind the Sentret was a hole in the tree. Glowing red eyes then appeared in the hole. A Beedrill then flew out of the hole.

"Sentret!" Sentret shouted in fear as he jumped from the tree.

The Beedrill then went flying towards CYndaquil.

"Cyndaquil watch out!" Rocky shouted.

Beedrill then struck Cyndaquil with its stingers. Cyndaquil then fell back towards Rocky.

"Are you okay?" He asked Cyndaquil.

Jimmy and Lyra then ran up.

"Rocky, did you get your egg?" Lyra asked.

"No the Sentret still has it," He told her.

Jimmy then turned around and saw Sentret examining the egg.

"Totodile help us out!" Jimmy shouted as he tossed his Poke ball.

Totodile then appeared ready to go.

"Totodile get that egg back from Sentret," Jimmy ordered Totodile.

Totodile then took off running towards Sentret.

"Toto!" Totodile shouted as he smacked Sentret with its tail.

Sentret was sent flying through the air. Totodile then picked up the egg and carried it over to Rocky.

"Ah thanks Totodile," Rocky said as he took the egg and placed it back into its case.

The beedrill then flew over their heads still enraged. Cyndaquil slowly rose to its feet.

"Quil," Cyndaquil said as it began straining.

"Cyndaquil what're you doing!" Rocky said to it.

Cyndaquil's back then bursted into flames.

"Rocky this is a sign that Cyndaquil can use fire attacks now!" Jimmy told him in excitement.

Cyndaquil then took a deep breath and fired small flames at the Beedrill. Beedrill was hit by the flames as it fell to the ground.

"Yeah Cyndaquil learnt Ember!" Rocky said in joy.

Cyndaquil then ran over to Rocky and hugged him.

"Good job buddy," Rocky said as he petted Cyndaquil.

"Cynda," Cyndaquil said to him with a smile.

"Totodile return," Jimmy said as he called Totodile back into its ball.

"You too Cyndaquil," Rocky said to Cyndaquil.

Rocky then stood up.

"Now that that problem is over let's get to Cherrygrove," Rocky said to the others.

"Right," Lyra said to him.

The three young trainers then continued on to their destination.


End file.
